To Save a Friend
by KyuubiDestroyer
Summary: Before Naruto came back from his Training Trip with Jiraiya he was captured by What will Madara do to him and how will his friends save him?
1. Returning Day

**Saving a Friend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that all belongs to the great Kishimoto **

**Note: Hey guys! This is my first story as well as chapter here in Fanfiction. If I have any errors then please by all means correct me either in a private message or a review. Hope you like the first chapter of Saving a Friend! **

It's been three long years since Naruto had left to go training with Jiraiya to get stronger to save his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, and his friends were expecting him to be coming home to Konoha very shortly. They were all eagerly waiting for their friends return, having met up with each other sometime earlier, and decided to wait at the front gate. They decided earlier that as soon as Naruto came back from his training trip that they would go and treat him to his favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen, and then catch up with him as well as ask him about how his training went. What surprised them even more was that Team 7's squad leader, Kakashi, had actually showed up on time, something amazing all in itself since he was never anywhere on time.

Sakura was standing next to Hinata and Ino at the time and she looked excited to see Naruto again. She wanted to tell him everything that she had learned from Tsunade and that she could now help him in saving Sasuke as well. Hinata as always was very shy she was standing on the opposite side of Sakura with her hands clasped in front of her in a nervous gesture. Kakashi as always was slumped against a tree reading his Icha Icha book with no care in the world as he waited for his student's arrival. What none of them knew however was that something awful was about to happen where Jiraiya and Naruto were at.

- Where Naruto and Jiraiya are at-

Naruto and Jiraiya were currently walking through a dense forest off the outskirts of Fire Country. They weren't really talking right now since they were more focused on going back to Konoha. Naruto for one wanted to see his friends again and wanted to tell them all how much he had trained hard to go and bring Sasuke back home. As he was walking he suddenly felt a surge of chakra that was close by. He as well as Jiraiya stopped and listened. "What do you think that was Pervy Sage?" He turned his head to look at his teacher who was staring straight ahead at the moment just trying to figure out whose chakra that belonged to.

"Finally I've been waiting for you to show up Nine Tails." Out of nowhere from the direction that Jiraiya was looking at was Madara standing there looking rather calm and collected at the moment. Jiraiya and Naruto both looked shocked at seeing Madara there of all places they all knew that he was there most likely to capture Naruto and to get the Nine Tails from him, which would ultimately end in Naruto's death.

Madara jumped down from where he was standing at on a tree branch and landed gracefully. "Don't worry I'm not here to capture the Nine Tails…yet anyway." He chuckled as he said this and looked directly at Naruto. Naruto had an almost ominous feeling about this whole meeting between him, Jiraiya, and Madara. Surely Madara wasn't here to just not capture him or was he planning on doing something else to him. He and Jiraiya were in a defensive stance, him slightly behind Jiraiya; even though Madara had told them that he wasn't there to fight they were still not going to take their chances against him.

What they didn't realize was that Madara had made a shadow clone before they had showed up. That shadow clone was hidden in the darkness of the trees at the moment with its Mangekyo Sharingan glinting red in the shadows. The shadow clone quietly snuck behind where Jiraiya and Naruto were at and quickly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder teleporting him away to where only Madara knew. Jiraiya quickly turned around seeing that Naruto was gone and in his place stood one of Madara's shadow clones. Madara got rid of his shadow clone and seemed to chuckle. "So long Jiraiya." As soon as he said this he disappeared to go to where his shadow clone had teleported Naruto to.

Jiraiya quickly left where he was at, jumping through the numerous trees that surrounded him, and finally made it back to Konoha in about 40 minutes. Everyone that was waiting for Jiraiya and Naruto seemed to be extremely happy to see Jiraiya the only problem was that Naruto himself wasn't there. Sakura and Hinata were the first to notice and spoke to Jiraiya about it. "Jiraiya-Sama where's Naruto?" They asked this almost like they were scared about what had happened to their friend. Jiraiya looked over to them both while everyone in front of the gate was watching him. "Naruto's been captured by Madara."

**And there's chapter 1! Not bad for a first chapter if I do say so myself. :D hopefully I didn't make too many grammar mistakes in this chapter. What do you think is going to happen to Naruto now that Madara has him? A big thank you to Princess Santa Clause for betaing this chapter for me I appreciate it! Anyway please leave a review on what you think on this fanfic. Until next time! **


	2. The Search

**To Save a Friend **

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto *Sigh* if I did I would be the happiest person in the world right now!**

**Note: Hey guys! Two chapters in one day I'm on a roll right now! Woot! Anyway I had to get off for a bit to work on homework for a bit (Bleh) but anyway I'm back now! :D. Alright so to remind everyone what happened in the first chapter. Naruto and Jiraiya were on their way back to Konoha and ran into Madara who ended up capturing Naruto. Just why did Madara capture him? Keep reading and find out! **

Everyone that had heard what Jiraiya had said to about Madara capturing Naruto seemed to look very shocked. Their eyes had turned wide in shock but mostly in fear about what they were thinking could happen to Naruto, especially since they didn't know what else Madara wanted from Naruto. "What do you mean he's been captured Jiraiya-Sama?' Sakura had said this with what sounded to be a lot of fear in her voice. Everyone else waited for Jiraiya to tell them all what happened and how Naruto was captured so easily, especially since he was with Jiraiya the entire time. They also knew that there was a high chance that Naruto had gotten stronger especially since he had trained under one of the Legendary Sannin. "How did Naruto get captured so easily especially since he was with you the entire time?" Kakashi had asked this to Jiraiya everyone around could see that he was serious since he had put his Icha Icha book away in his pouch for safe keeping.

Jiraiya sighed from not only exhaustion but also worry knowing that his student could be in danger right now from Madara. "Madara had ambushed us and blocked our path. He had said he wasn't there to capture the Nine Tails yet which made me believe that he's planning on doing something or even using Naruto for something to further his and the Akatsuki's goals." This seemed to make them even more upset hearing that Madara might be trying to turn Naruto against them. They knew Naruto wouldn't turn against his own village at all, even though he was alienated when he was young because of the Nine Tails being sealed away inside of him.

All of them were thinking how Madara could possibly turn Naruto against if that was at all possible at this time. As soon as they had heard what had happened to Naruto they quickly went to the Hokage tower to tell Tsunade about this outcome of events. They burst through the door, not caring if Tsunade was busy or not, and engaged in conversation with her. "Lady Tsunade!"

Sakura had been the first one to come through the room to get her attention in which case everyone could see that Tsunade was irritated that they hadn't knocked on the door until she saw Jiraiya walk in without Naruto trailing behind him. "Where's Naruto?" She asked seeming very worried now that the obnoxious blonde wasn't there talking about how much better he had become and how he was sure to bring Sasuke home with all the new jutsu he had obtained. Jiraiya stepped forward going next to Sakura and told her knowing that she would most likely be mad at this outcome of events. "Naruto was captured around 40 minutes before we made it here, it was by Madara."

Everyone in the room could feel how thick the tension was in the room almost like you could cut through it with a knife. Tsunade clenched her fists, which were on her desk, and then spoke to them. "I want all available ninja to search for him immediately. We will bring him back before Madara does anything to him." All of them nodded their head and quickly dispersed looking over and around for any sign of where Madara could have taken Naruto. Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Hinata were in the woods at the moment looking around everywhere when Hinata spotted something glinting from the sun shining above them she quickly called out to all of them and they all went to where the object was at. Picking it up, Sakura's eyes were wide "Its Naruto's headband!" She put it in her pouch and they all spread out knowing that Naruto could be anywhere around the area. After searching for 20 minutes they met up again reporting that they hadn't found anything or anybody. Sakura looked to the right and hollered out into the woods. "Naruto!"

**So they found a hint as to where Naruto could've been at but then there's still no sign of him anywhere. What do you think might happen to Naruto you guys? Review and find out. Until next chapter! Next chapter will have Madara and Naruto in it again! **


	3. The Question

**To Save a Friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately **

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back for yet another chapter of To Save a Friend! Hope you liked the last two chapters of it so far it'll only get better now as well! Also sorry for the short chapters but like I said as I get more used to writing Fanfiction the chapters will get longer. Alright for those who forgot the last chapter Tsunade sent every available ninja out to try to find Naruto. Hinata ended up finding his headband but nothing else about his whereabouts. As always I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of To Save a Life. **

After having found Naruto's headband they had checked around the area for about 10 more minutes since Sakura had insisted on it. They met up again in an open area in the woods still not finding anything of him. They went back to the village, rather discouraged, and went into the Hokage building and gave Tsunade Naruto's headband that they had found earlier while they were searching. Tsunade looked down at the headband in her hands "We will save him even if we have to go through the other villages to find him. Madara will not use him for any of his deeds regarding the Akatsuki." Everyone around her shook their head in understanding and left a bit later. It was close to dark when they had returned to the Hokage building so they couldn't search for him anymore. They all parted their ways, all of them going back to their houses. Sakura was walking back to her house and before she entered it she looked out into the clear night sky and whispered, "Naruto where are you?" her response was silence and she turned on her heel and walked into her house.

-With Madara and Naruto-

At the time when Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and Jiraiya had found Naruto's headband Madara had been standing outside where him and Naruto were staying at, more like imprisoned for Naruto however. He was looking down at them from where the Akatsuki's most recent base was at, not too far from where they had found Naruto's headband at the moment, and was making sure that they wouldn't come too close to the base. He had previously covered his chakra so that they wouldn't sense his chakra and had put something on Naruto to block out his chakra as well from being sensed by the ninja. As he was thinking this he heard a yell coming from where they were at knowing that it was in fact Sakura, one of Naruto's team mates, and smirked at the fact that they didn't know what had happened to their dear friend. He walked back into the base, knowing that Naruto had heard the scream since now he was trying to break out from where he was being held at. He looked over at Naruto and began a conversation with him knowing that Naruto wouldn't necessarily join in on it willingly.

"Too bad your friends didn't decide to widen their search or else they might've actually found this cave. It's better for me that way anyway since I would've killed them had they trespassed in here." As soon as Naruto heard this, his eyes got wide, knowing that if his friends would find him they would have to fight Madara in the end to try to rescue him. "You even lay a hand on my friends and you'll be dead on the ground before you can even use a jutsu on them!" Madara seemed to just chuckle at hearing Naruto's threat at him. "Throwing threats at me won't save you at all Naruto. Be lucky I decided not to go out there and kill them for searching for you from the very beginning." Naruto just seemed to glare at him as he heard what Madara had just said to him.

Madara just continued on talking, seeing that Naruto wasn't going to reply to him anyway. "I didn't come here to take the Nine Tails from you as it is otherwise you would see the rest of the Akatsuki members here. I captured you in the first place to see if you'd help me somehow." At this Naruto stared at him with a dumbfounded look. "If you honestly think that I'll ever help you then you got another thing coming because I'd rather die than help you further your plans." Madara just looked at him calmly, not showing any emotion whatsoever to Naruto's answer, and sighed. "Well you have two choices with this. One, you willingly help me or two, I'll force you to help me. It's your choice. You have until tomorrow to make up your decision." As soon as he said this he walked away from Naruto going into one of the room that was kept in the Akatsuki base that they were staying at.

**And there's where I'll stop for chapter 3! Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing or pming me! I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be at the moment. It might be a pretty long one for my first. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter! And a big thanks to Princess Santa Clause for betaing this chapter for me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
